Don't Let Our Friendship Die
by optimistic girl94
Summary: Sequel to Hate to friendship. Can Joey and Kaiba keep their friendship alive. Read to find out please. I promise it is good. complete
1. Default Chapter

This is the sequel to Hate to Friendship  
  
Don't Let Our Friendship Die  
  
I don't own Yugioh  
  
Chap.1 Problems Corner  
  
Joey walked down the sidewalk ready to start the friendship out with them walking together, too bad though that Kaiba wouldn't get out of his limo. "Hey, Mutt, I mean, Joey, why don't you get in so we can drive to school," "No, dats alrighd I would rather walk it is good for the health," "That wasn't an offer you are going to ride in this limo whether you like it or not," "Make me," With those words Kaiba got out of the limo picking Joey up and flinging him into the car. Joey rubbed his aching head then wondered why the heck Kaiba did that.  
"No, friend of mine is going to walk,"  
"I am your friend?"  
"Of course,"  
Joey didn't think Kaiba would say something like that to him. Joey knew Kaiba was now his friend, but he didn't think Kaiba knew. The limo slowly stopped in front of Domino High school. They both stepped out and rushed to homeroom.  
"Hey, Yug!"  
"Hey, Joey,"  
"O.k. class we have made a decision on where we are going for are field trip. It is-  
"Las Vegas, the place that never sleeps?"  
" No, the-  
" Bahamas,"  
"No, the-  
"Caribbean?"  
"NO WE ARE GOING TO HAWAII!" she yelled.  
She passed out permission slips for the trip to Hawaii. Everyone was so excited about it even though it was 3 weeks away. Joey of course wasn't excited because the trip cost $560 dollars and he didn't have that money.  
At lunch Joey sat with his friends, surprisingly Kaiba came over to sit with them.  
  
"What is he doing here?" Tristian asked.  
"I thought you hated his gust, Joey?" Ryou said.  
"Isn't he the one who always Bullies you?" Malik asked.  
" I thought you said he was nothing but a cold hearted baka?" Bakura asked.  
"You said that about me?' Kaiba yelled.  
"Before we became friends," "Didn't you also say he didn't deserve kindness in return?" Tea asked.  
Joey got a very annoying pain in the bottom of his stomach. H e looked at Kaiba to see he had an angry look on his face. Kaiba left his lunch on the table and stormed out of the lunchroom. Joey ran after him quickly ignoring his other friends calling him.  
"Kaiba, wait up!"  
Joey saw Kaiba sitting on the floor his face in his hands. Thinking he heard crying he sat next to Kaiba.  
"Kaiba,"  
"Shut up, Mutt, I knew our friendship didn't mean anything," Kaiba said his face still in his hands.  
"But, Kaiba, it does mean something,"  
"No it doesn't you still call me, Kaiba, people who hate me call me Kaiba," he stated looking up from his hands.  
Joey's Pov Kaiba is right I mean Set – Set- I just can't call him by his name. I don't know why. I should be able to he can call me by my name. Oh great he is crying the strong CEO of Kaiba Corp is crying. What do I do now?  
" Why don't we talk about this after school?" Joey suggested hoping it would stop the CEO from releasing anymore of his emotions.  
"How about you leave me alone forever," he said angrily showing his tear-stained face.  
Kaiba's Pov I knew mutt was a good for nothing to think I wanted to be his friend. Now I have learned my lesson. I should never be friends with or care about anyone except my brother Moukba.  
Joey watched Kaiba walk back into the lunchroom not even looking back. Sitting by his friends he gave them all a very angry glare.  
"Thanks da lot now, Kaiba, hates me," Joey said.  
"We were just telling it like it is," Tristan said.  
" Who cares about Kaiba anyway? I f you ask me he is a nothing and a nobody. I am glad I don't have to worry about him tagging along," Bakura said.  
"We are so sorry, we didn't know you were friends with, Kaiba," Ryou apologized.  
"I'm not," Bakura said.  
"Could we make it up to you?" Tea asked.  
"No, unless you guys wanta go talk to Kaiba for me," Joey asked.  
" I will," Yughi said.  
Yughi and Yami walked over to the table Kaiba was sitting at. They both sat down quietly. Kaiba didn't even see them because he was working on his computer.  
"Why are you imbeciles here?" he asked coldly.  
"Imbeciles! Why I –  
" We are here to talk to you about Joey,"  
"What about the mutt?"  
"Well, everything the others said was what he thought before he got to know you and-  
"If he really wanted to save our friendship he should- never mind just tell him if he gets within two feet of me I will pound him into the ground," Kaiba said.  
They both gave up and walked over to their table. Joey sat there anxiously waiting for an answer. Yughi and Yami both felt horrible.  
"So is, Kaiba going to be talking to me again?"  
" Well, Joey, -  
"Kaiba said if you get within two feet of him he will pound you into the ground," Yami said.  
"Oh well, thanks for telling me,"  
Yughi could sense a hint of anger in Joey's voice. Suddenly Kaiba came over to their table.  
"Hey, mutt!'  
"What, Seto?"  
"Finally decide to call me by my first name? That is nice of you, but are friendship is lost stop trying to change my mind," he said.  
"Why are you over here you-  
" SHUT UP YOU LOW LIFE!"  
"DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY YAMI THAT YOU B****!" Ryou yelled," JUST BECAUSE YOUR NOT LOVED BY ANYONE BUT YOUR BROTHER! YOU KNOW WHAT I BET YOUR BROTHER PITYS YOU. YOU ACT LIKE SUCH AN A**! I BET WHEN YOU DIE NO ONE WOULD BE THERE BESIDES YOUR LITTLE BOTHER NOT EVEN THE PERSON IN CHARGE WOULD WANT TO BE THERE! YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T KNOW WHY JOEY SAVED YOU HE SHOULD OF JUST LEFT YOU TO DIE! JOEY WAS YOUR FRIEND BUT YOU PUSHED HIM AWAY JUST BECAUSE ALL THOSE STUFF HE USE TO THINK ABOUT YOU! NOW YOU WILL BE ALONE FOREVER BECAUSE MOKUBA WILL GROWE UP AND NOT NEED HIS BIG BROTHER AROUND!"  
Kaiba had a shocked look on his face. He was about to say something but then just decided not to.  
"Wow Ryou I never thought you had it in you aren't such a weakling after all," he said smiling, "ask for you Kaiba I hope what Ryou said seem clear to you. Now why are you still here everyone hates you here now go!"  
With that Kaiba turned around and left.  
Joey's Pov I hope Kaiba doesn't start cryin again.  
After lunch they went to class, but to Joey's surprise Kaiba wasn't there. Review to find out where Kaiba is? 


	2. Don't Cry

Here is more for you  
  
I don't own Yugioh  
  
Don't Let Our Friendship Die  
  
Chap. 2 Don't Cry  
  
Joey sat in class worrying about Kaiba and where he was. Kaiba never missed class he was always here and he never skipped class at least Joey didn't know think he did. He felt really bad about the way Ryou exploded at Kaiba like that. Joey rewinded to those last five minutes of lunch and to the very shocked sad look on Kaiba's face.  
Joey's Pov Why didn't I stop Ryou? Maybe I was so mad at Kaiba that I just didn't stop it. The way Kaiba left wasn't his usually 'look at me I am not mad those losers were at waste of time' walk. It was more like an ' I want to disappear from the face of the earth and never ever come back again' walk away.  
"Mr. Wheeler daydreaming will give you a detention tomorrow afternoon," she said.  
"Oh, I'm sorry," he apologized.  
After school the gang went to the arcade. Tristan bought five pizzas for them to chow down on. Everyone gave Joey a strange look since he wasn't eating.  
"What is bugging ya pal?" Tristan asked.  
"Kaiba, I wish-  
"Hold that thought you wish he was wiped off the side of the earth," Tristan said.  
"Or would die the death of a million deaths," Bakura said.  
"You can't die the death of a million deaths," Ryou said.  
"You can in the Shadow realm," he said.  
"True, true," everyone said nodding his or her head.  
"No, did you guys see the look on Kiaba's face when Ryou screamed at him he looked so sad," Joey said.  
"Oh yeah, that was so great. It was so awesome it was like if he had just lost his brother," Bakura said.  
"I don't know about you guys but I am goanna see him, dats what i am goanna do," Joey said getting up.  
"We'll come with you," Yughi said.  
"Incase he tries to hurt you," Yami said.  
Joey walked down the street wishing the rest of the gang wasn't following him. When he got to the Kaiba mansion he rang the doorbell.  
"Yeah what is- Joey come in," Mokuba said motioning everyone in.  
"Is your brother home?" Joey asked.  
"Yes,"  
"May I-I mean we speak to him?"  
"I don't think so he seems disturbed. He said he isn't coming out of his room forever. I asked him why not and he wouldn't tell me. Can you believe it? He wouldn't tell me," Mokuba said. "Can we at least try?" " Be my guest, Joey," Mokuba led them to Kaiba's room quietly opening the door. They looked inside to see Kaiba not working or doing anything really, but staring at the wall. His laptop wasn't on and that was a first. All of them walked in except Mokuba. "Mokuba I thought I told you I am never coming out of – my – room. Oh it's you guys here to say more bad stuff about me?" "Matter of fact we do, you are pathetic, idiotic, nobody who needs to get a life and- " Ignore, Bakura, Kaiba-  
"No, don't ignore me, Kaiba has no life of his own he is just a very rich creep that needs to find a cliff to go jump off of, it would do everyone a lot good,"  
Kaiba got up from his chair and walked over to Bakura.  
"HOW DARE YOU COME IN MY HOUSE JUST TO NSULT ME ALL OF YOU OUT! I THOUGHT I SAID IF YOU GET WITHINT TWO FEET OF ME I WILL POUND YOU SO WHY ARE YOU HERE WHELLER!" he yelled.  
" KAIBA I KNOW YOU ARE HURT BUT-  
"NO, MUTT, YOU WOULDN'T KNOW HURT SO-  
' LISTEN HERE KAIBA I CAME HERE TO APOLOGIZE FOR AT LUNCH BUT SINCE YOU ARE ACTIN LIKE SUCH A B**** THAN COME ON GUYS LET'S LEAVE!"  
Joey suddenly felt pretty bad about what he said. He looked at Kaiba who was now crying and then felt terrible. The others were in shock when they saw Kaiba of Kaiba corp. crying.  
"Well, well Kaiba is a baby wow that is something you don't see everyday. Wow to think I thought he was a tough guy, but now I know the truth," Bakura said laughing.  
Joey walked over to the Crying CEO and put a hand on his shoulder. How he felt really bad for Kaiba at this moment.  
"Kaiba don't cry," Joey said trying to comfort him.  
"Why shouldn't I the world hates me," he said still crying.  
" No, no I don't hate you,"  
"Yes you do you still call me Kaiba,"  
Joey's Pov  
Great I did it again. I called him Kaiba why must I always do that? Grrrr! Sometimes ugh! He is still crying.  
"Well, Set- Set-  
Joey's Pov I am so stupid why can't I call him by his first name.  
Kaiba got up from off the floor and walked over to his closet. He opened the door and got inside it. After a few minutes of crying it grew silent.  
"BIG BROTHER I HEARD CRYING AND-where is my brother?"  
"He is in the closet,"  
Mokuba's eyes grew wide with fear. He ran over to the closet door and tried to open it but it was locked.  
"BIG BROTHER OPEN THE DOOR DON'T DO THIS PLEASE!"  
Confused Joey walked over to where Mokuba was pounding on the door. Joey found a paperclip in his pocket. Unwinding it he used it to open the door. When it was opened everyone gasped in horror. Kiaba was in the closet his arm all bloody from a huge slash down his arm. He lay there unconscious with a knife lying freely in his hand.  
"The last time Seto was in his closet he tried to kill himself," Mokuba said holding his older brother in his small arms.  
Everyone left except Joey he wanted to stay and make sure Kiaba was Ok.  
  
"Seto, I am your friend and I always will be, so don't let our friendship die," Joey whispered in Kiaba's ear even though he was unconscious. He went home hoping tomorrow would be better. Review Please. 


	3. End the Silence

Don't Let Our Friendship Die  
  
Chap.3 End the Silence  
  
Joey was down for a while because Kaiba had been out of school for two weeks ever since he tried to kill himself. Joey wondered what Kaiba was doing right at that moment and if he was better.  
"O.k. class remember to read to page 65 in THE TIME MACHINE," the teacher said after the bell rang.  
"Hey guys do you think we can stop over at-  
"NO!"  
" Ya didn't let me finish,"  
"Sorry say what you wanted to say," Tristan said.  
" Can we drop by Kaiba Mansion?"  
" NO WAY KAIBA IS A TOTAL WASTE OF OUR PRCEIOUS FRIDAY AFTERNOON TIME!" Bakura yelled.  
"FINE THEN DON'T COME WITH ME!" Stomping all the way he turned the corner on to the sidewalk to Kaiba's house. He rang the doorbell to see a look of relief on Mokuba's face. "Joey, I am so glad you came because Kaiba won't eat or sleep he just stays in his room all day. He worries me," Mokuba said. Joey followed Mokuba to Kaiba's room. Opening the door Joey saw a very horrifying sight. Kaiba did indeed look like he hadn't eaten forever. "He hasn't spoken to anyone, so I thought if you spoke to him he would- "I'll try," Joey heard the door closing and the sound of Mokuba walking down the hall. All alone with Kaiba Joey saw that Kaiba's cloths were everywhere and his closet door was opened. Joey walked over and put a hand on Kiaba's shoulder. "Kaiba," Kaiba didn't move he just sat there as if he was still alone in his room. Joey could understand what Kaiba was going through he couldn't tell when he was not alone. Joey took a look at Kaiba's face. He looked tired and depressed. "Kaiba,"  
Joey's Pov I don't understand why won't he answer. I know what I will call him Seto that should work. "Seto," There was no response making Joey confused. Why the heck was Kaiba quiet? He had no reason to be silent. The fact that Kaiba was sitting there doing nothing was creeping Joey out. Joey decided he would say something outrageous so Kaiba would wake up from his silence. "Kaiba, you can be quiet all you want but I am still going to hate you,"  
Kaiba turned around then got up and was about to go to his closet. Joey jumped in front of him to stop what ever he was planning to do. Kaiba just stood there sadly looking at Joey. Suddenly Kiaba fainted on Joey causing him to fall down.  
"Kaiba,"  
Once again he didn't respond. This made Joey nervous. He tired calling his name again but got nothing. He ran down the hall to find Mokuba, but all he found was a note.  
Dear Joey and Seto, I went to a friend's house I will be back at 10:00. Bye Joey's Pov What a time to go to a friend's house. Joey went back to Kaiba's room to find Kaiba gone. "Hello mutt," "Kaiba you aren't dead," "I thought I told you to leave me alone. I thought you got the hint. Well, I am going to have to show you the consequences," he said. Kaiba began to advance on Joey making him scared. What was Kiaba trying to do? Then without warning Kaiba punched Joey in the stomach. "I am going to mess you up so bad you will know not to hurt my feelings ever again," "Kaiba listen to- "No, mutt I will give you no mercy," Kaiba proceed to beat Joey silly not even caring if he was alive or not. Kaiba laughed evilly as he beat poor Joey up. Joey was so beaten up he began to bleed making a huge red stop visible on the floor. "You now know that no one messes with Seto Kaiba and gets away alive, or if they do they are usually in pain," he said proudly. Joey looked into Kaiba's eyes to see if there was any of the nice Kiaba left, but all he saw was empty, cold, emotionless eyes. Feeling quite woozy Joey's eyes began to droop and he felt life leaving him as each drop of his blood splashed to the floor. "Big brother WHAT THE! WHAT DID YOU DO! I LEAVE YOU FOR 6 HOURS AND YOU ALMOST SUCCED AT KILLING JOEY. I THOUGHT YOU CHANGED!"Mokuba shrieked. "I don't know what I did I- I- "Big brother why?"  
Kaiba began to think about everything he did. Kaiba's Pov How could I? This is Joey's blood stained all over my hands. I can't believe I –I- "What have I done?" Kaiba asked. Kiaba looked down at Joey slowly losing life. He couldn't believe he did such a thing to such an undeserving person. Kaiba kneeled down next to Joey taking him up into his arms letting his lost emotions fall out. He let the tears fall down his face and splash down on Joey's pale face. The phone began to ring loudly breaking the sad scene. "Hello, yeah, well, Joey, he is um- and- well- he "Mokuba tell them the truth," Kaiba said trying to keep himself from crying. Mokuba shook his head then handed the phone to Kiaba. Kiaba took the phone and tried to take control of his quavering voice. "Joey is- "In pain and is very weak," "JOEY!" Kaiba yelled when he saw Joey open his eyes. "YOU'RE ALIVE!" " 


	4. Happy endings aren't only in fairly tale...

Here is more  
  
Don't Let Our Friendship Die  
  
Chp4 Happy endings are not only in fairy tales  
  
Joey was glad that Kaiba was friends with him once again. They were both ready to face Joey's friends. Getting to Domino High they went into homeroom.

"Hey guys,"

"Hi Joey," " What happened yesterday?" Tristan asked.

" Nothing I just went to Kaiba's house,"

"Right,"

Kaiba came to where Joey and his friends were. He sat in a desk next to them.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE KAIBA! I THOUGHT WE TOLD YOU WE HATE YOU ALREADY?!" Bakura yelled.

"LISTEN HERE BAKURA YOU NEED TO STOP YELLING AT SETO O.K.?!" Bakura was taken a back by what Joey said so he shut his mouth.

"Now guys please please give Seto a chance,"

"O.k. Joey we will," they promised.

After school they went they were planning to go to the arcade.

"I am so going to beat your high score Yami," Tristan said.

"WHAT NO ONE BEATS ME? I AM UNSTOPPABLE!"

"NO YOU AREN'T PHAROH!"

"SAY THAT TO MY FACE TOMB RAIDER!" "ALREADY DID!"

"Guys can Seto go with us to the arcade?"

"WELL BAKURA HOW ABOUT YOU TRY TO BEAT MY HIGH SCORE THEN!"

" I WILL THEN I WILL LAUGH AT YOU WHEN I WIN!"

"Guys can Seto come with us?"

"YOU WILL NOT BEAT ME!"

"GUYS CAN SETO GO TO THE ARCADE WITH US?"  
Everyone turned to look at Joey with a look of shock on his or her faces. Then their shocked faces turned into nice smiles. "Of course Joey he can come,"  
Joey looked at Kaiba who was acting invisible during the walk to the arcade come into vision. Kaiba looked at Joey giving him a smile. Walking into the arcade Joey felt relieved. He was surprised that Kaiba went form a bully to a friend. Sitting at the table of his friends he looked at the newest member who wasn't alone any more. That made Joey smile. The friendship they had did mean a lot and it didn't die and that made Joey happy. THE END  
What a happy ending yes. Love happy endings don't you.


End file.
